User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 2: Big Girls Don't Cry (1)
'Main Plot: Summer ' (Mr. Horner walks up to Summer at her locker.) Mr. Horner: Summer… (Summer jumps and looks up at Mr. Horner.) Summer: Oh my god, Mr. Horner, you scared me. Mr. Horner: Sorry. Did you get the article for the newspaper done? Summer: No, but I promise I’ll have it done tomorrow. Mr. Horner: Summer, if you don’t have it done by tomorrow then I’m gonna have to ask someone else to do it. Summer: Sir, it’s the first week of school. You must understand the presser I’m under right now, right? Mr. Horner: Yeah, I guess. Summer: But don’t worry…. I’ll have it done tomorrow. Mr. Horner: Okay, if you don’t someone else will have to do the gossip column for you. Summer: Mr. Horner, claim down. Trust me; I’ll have it to you tomorrow. Mr. Horner: Okay. (Mr. Horner leaves, Summer looks at her locker.)'' Summer: Yeah….I’ll get it done along with my 10 page report for chemistry and my English homework. Ha, this should be an interesting night. (Summer closes her locker and walks away.)'' 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Etienne/Naomi/Bianca' (Naomi drags Bianca into an empty class room.) Naomi: Have you done it yet? Bianca: Done what yet? Naomi: You know what I’m talking about! Bianca: No, really…I don’t. Naomi: Have you outted Etienne yet? Bianca: Oh, that. (Bianca fakes a smile) ''No I haven’t. Naomi: You have until the end of this week. ''(Naomi starts to walk out of the room.) Bianca: Why do I have to do this?! (Naomi turns around and smiles at her.) Naomi: This is the only way you’ll be popular. (Naomi walks out of the room with a smile on her face.) 'Third Plot: Andrew/Addi ' (After school, Andrew and Addi are looking at an apartment.) Andrew: This is perfect and it’s so close to the school. (Andrew and Addi smile.)'' Addi: Yeah it really is. Andrew: How much? Owner: 600 a month but I’ll need 1200 by the end of the week. Addi: That’s two mouths rent. Owner: Yeah. Andrew: We’ll take it. Addi: Haha, excuse me and my brother for a moment. (Addi takes Andrew into an empty room.)'' Addi: What the hell are you thinking?! Andrew: Addi, don’t worry I got this. (Andrew walks away from Addi with a smile on his face.) Addi: Oh my god, Andrew…. (Addi follows Andrew.) 'Main Plot: Summer' (Summer and Derek are talking.) Summer: What the fuck?! You’re just gonna break up with me out of the blue?! Derek: Look we were only dating like two weeks. Summer: Oh my fucking god! Get the fuck out of my room. Derek: I mean we can still be friends….Friends with benefits. Summer: GET OUT! Derek: Whatever. (Derek walks out of Summer’s room.)'' Summer: Why is everything in my life falling apart? (Summer puts her notebook and her diary in her backpack.)'' Summer: I’ll call Nikki she’ll cheer me up. (Summer pulls out her blackberry Z10™ and calls Nikki.)'' 'Subplot: Etienne/Naomi/Bianca ' (Bianca and Etienne are talking on the phone.) Etienne: You know high school isn’t as hard as Degrassi makes it look. Bianca: Ha, yeah it’s really not. I haven’t been shot yet, hopefully that doesn’t happen anytime soon. (Etienne and Bianca laugh.) Etienne: So there’s this guy I like. Bianca: Oh really? Who? Etienne: His name is Alex. But he’s a senior. Bianca: Oh, Etienne, you’re going for older men. Etienne: Yeah. Bianca: (laughing) Etienne you bad boy. (Bianca gets a new text from Naomi; If you don’t do it tomorrow Something worse will happen to you!)'' Bianca: No matter what happens tomorrow will you still be my friend? Etienne: I’ll always be your friend. Gosh, you should like your being shipped to war. Bianca: Haha, I have to go. Etienne: K, night. Loves. (Bianca hangs up and writes a new messages.) Bianca: Etienne Carter is gay! (Bianca goes to her contacts and selects everyone and sends it. She looks up at herself in the mirror and looks away quickly realizing she’s not the same person she use to be.) 'Third Plot: Andrew/Addi ' (Addi runs into hers and Andrew’s new apartment.) Addi: I gotta job at the mall! Andrew: What? You did? How? Addi: I went there and filled out an application. Andrew: What the fuck! I haven’t got a job yet but my freaking younger sister did! Addi: Clam down, Andrew. You’ll get one. Andrew: But what if I don’t? Addi: You will. (Andrew looks down at the paper and sees an article about a prostitute getting arrested. He smiles.) '' 'Main Plot: Summer' (Summer walks into school.) Nikki: Hey Summer! (Summer and Nikki hug.) Summer: Hey I have to go turn my gossip article into Mr. Horner. Come with? Nikki: Okay. (Nikki and Summer walk into Mr. Horner’s room.) Summer: Can you get my notebook out of my bag? Nikki: Yeah. (Nikki takes Summer’s diary out of her backpack and hands it to her, Summer turns it in without looking.) Summer: It feels so good to finally have the gossip column done. Now I have to work on my English home work during first hour. Nikki: Oh sounds like fun. Summer: Oh, it’s gonna be so fun. 'Subplot: Etienne/Bianca/Naomi ' (Etienne walks into the school Derek walks up to him.) Derek: Hey fag! (Derek throws paper at him. Emily runs up to Etienne.)'' Emily: Leave him alone, Derek! (Emily drags Etienne into an empty class room.)'' Emily: You’ll never believe what Bianca did. Etienne: What did she do? (Emily shows Etienne the message Bianca sent everyone.)'' Etienne: Oh my god! (Etienne walks out of the room and over to Bianca’s locker.) '' Etienne: I thought we were friends! Bianca: We are. Etienne: No. No were not, true friends would never tell their friends deepest darkest secret! Bianca: Etienne, please don’t be mad! Etienne: Don’t be mad?! Why did you do this to me? Bianca: I wanted to be popular. Etienne: So you decided to step on your best friend on the way to the top! Bianca: Stop being so overly dramatic about this! Etienne: You lost the right to what to do when you went behind my back and outted me! Bianca: At least you don’t have to lie about who you are anymore! I mean damn if I didn’t do this for you you’ve would have been in closet until the day you died! Let’s be honest, you’re a freaking wimp! Etienne: Fuck you! ''(Etienne pushes past Bianca and walks away; Naomi comes out of a dark classroom and smiles at her.) Naomi: Good job, B. Good job. Bianca: I just lost my best friend…. Naomi: So what? You don’t need that loser. (Naomi walks away; Bianca leans against her locker and starts to cry.) 'Third Plot- Add/Andrew ' (After school Andrew is talking to a guy.) Andrew: So what do I do? Jonny: You go out and find a buyer. Andrew: I do what? Jonny: You go out and try to find someone who will pay money to have sex with you. Andrew: Where do I find them at? Jonny: There are girls everywhere who would pay big pucks to have sex with you. Andrew: And you know this how? Jonny: Because I know girls. Here call these three girls. (Andrew puts the three girls number’s in his blackberry.) Jonny: All three of them will have sex with you and pay you lots for it. (Andrew walks away from Jonny but Jonny pulls him back.) Jonny: And you better come back with at least 200 for me. If not well….I think you’ve seen enough TV to know what will happen. (Jonny laughs and walks away from Andrew, Andrew watches him walkaway worried.) .......='To Be Continued... ' Category:Blog posts